


Dessert

by Pennygirl612



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl612/pseuds/Pennygirl612
Summary: Neal and Elizabeth indulge in dessert.  Peter is not fully left out...





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or it's characters.

Elizabeth swirled her tongue round and round the cone, lopping up the black cherry gelato just as it began to melt down along the sides; the sweet chill a welcome explosion of flavor in her mouth. Closing her eyes, she let out a happy moan of pleasure attacking the top of the cone, taking it fully into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she suckled the dessert before returning to work her tongue round and round again. 

Elizabeth spent the next several minutes in bliss alternating between licking the sides and diving deep into the cone itself, probing for every last bit of creaminess. Only then did she nibble into the shell itself. She took her time nibbling, licking, and swallowing. Nibbling, licking, and swallowing until the cone was gone. 

Meanwhile squatting between her legs, Neal nibbled, licked, and swallowed. He nibbled, licked, and swallowed until Elizabeth felt her thighs start to shake as the heat built from within. Sensing her release was imminent, Neal switched up and swirled his tongue round and round, before diving deep into her, mimicking Elizabeth’s actions. As Elizabeth cried out, shuddering into release, Neal nibbled, licked, and swallowed one last time. 

After a moment to catch her breath, Elizabeth reached down taking Neal’s hard, leaking cock in hand. It took only a few firm, brisk strokes followed by a quick twist of the wrist to get him crying out, spurting out his load.

Only then did Elizabeth turn her attention to her husband. Peter was looking gloriously debauched. Her normally cool, calm, collected husband was pleading with her to release him. His shirt untucked, tie loose around his neck, she watched in amusement as he strained against the handcuffs keeping him from his wife and lover. 

“Neal, sweetie, go on upstairs,” Elizabeth ordered. Catching his eye, she lowered her voice, “I’m not finished with you yet.”

Hopping to his feet, Neal only smirked at Peter in passing; looking forward to whatever fun and games Elizabeth had in store. Neal didn’t feel an ounce of sympathy for his partner. After all he had reminded Peter repeatedly it was date night with Elizabeth. Knowing such a goddess awaited him at home; Peter should have left work at a more respectable time.

Walking over to her husband, Elizabeth whispered in his ear, “The next time you find yourself wanting dessert, I suggest you be home for dinner.”

Pupils blown with lust and an enormous erection causing him obvious discomfort, Peter could only groan in exasperation, watching his wife walk away.


End file.
